He Loved Her, Always
by Wallflower93
Summary: Ten years have passed since Ryder Lynn graduated high school. A hopeless love and the loss of loved ones have turned him into a rich, cold-hearted man. When he is left to take care of his orphaned nephew, he needs a nanny. Marley needs a home and and a job. What happens when she shows up at his doorstep only to see the heartless man that he has become? Will they finally find love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Cold Heart**

"So as we were discussing, our monthly numbers are looking great, but we need to focus on expanding our market..." Ryder Lynn instructed. Ryder, at the mere age of 28, was a self-made, successful businessman. Dressed in a well-tailored black suit with soft brown hair, he was a handsome man. But there was more to him than what met the eye. He was cold man, even ruthless at times. Back in high school, he was the school sweetheart. But life afterwards turned him stone-cold. It started in high school with a small crush, which would turn out later to be the love of his. Unfortunately, that love was never reciprocated...and it hit him hard. At first he thought he would get over his crush on Marley Rose. That didn't happen. The further Marley slipped away from Ryder, the more he pined for her. It was never easy to see her with another. He never understood why she picked Jake Puckerman over himself. Ryder tried to reject his feelings all through high school. He tried to move on, but to no use. He tried dating but all he could over think about was Marley...and all she could see was Jake. After graduation Marley and Jake were still together and that was when it hit him. She was never going to be his and he was wasting his time thinking about a love that was never meant to be. Why love when there's no point? So he closed his heart off to love. And as if that wasn't enough to kill him on the inside...the day the he received Marley and Jake's wedding invitation sent him into a personal hell. He knew that any last chance at being with Marley was completely over. He didn't attend the wedding...he wasn't strong enough. Ryder graduated from college, never experiencing life to the fullest. When he thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. Shortly after he began his business, he got news of his parents' death. Both Karen and Alan Lynn passed away in a car crash because of a drunk driver. Ryder's view of the world being a cruel place was only emphasized. He lost his faith in God and his heart turned to stone. He became unkind and even merciless at times. As his wealth accumulated, so did his ego. Losing faith in love, he began to believe that money and power were what measured a man. He never had a real relationship because he didn't believe in love anymore, but he was still a man with needs. It wasn't uncommon for him to sleep with random women only for them to leave the next morning. He lived in a mansion, but it was so lonely. Only occasionally when his sister, Elizabeth, came to visit with her toddler son, would there be some life in the large house. Two years ago, Elizabeth was diagnosed with cancer. It was terminal and as a single mother her concern was her young son of four, Liam. One month has passed since Elizabeth died. She left Liam in the hands of hands of her younger brother. Ryder had been hurt one too many times and the passing of his dearest sister was almost too much to handle. But now he had Liam to take care of too. He tried to forget his cold self when dealing with Liam but he couldn't help it anymore. Every time Ryder looked at Liam, he was remained of his lost sister, which reminded him of everything else he lost. His mother. His father. Marley. He was always busy and tied up with work he barely had time for Liam. And even if he had the time, he wasn't exactly great with kids. He couldn't get Liam to eat or sleep. Michael, a friend of Ryder's who worked for him, offered for his wife Nellie to watch Liam during the days while she was in between jobs. For a month it worked. But now Nellie was working and Ryder needed to find someone to watch Liam full time. Someone who could live with Liam so he didn't have to worry about him anymore. He needed a nanny. He had been looking for a little over a week now, but it was to no use. Most applicants was turned off but Ryder's cold personality and were too afraid of him to want to consider living in the same house as him. He needed a nanny, fast.

"I expect these reports to be completed by Friday. Now leave," Ryder instructed his employees harshly.

All the employees left expect for one. Michael, Ryder's only real friend, stayed back.

" Hey man, look I know you're looking for someone to take care of Liam. Nellie's sister knows this girl who's been looking for work and she really needs the money. I was wondering maybe you were interested in considering her?" Michael asked.

"Right now, I'm willing to try anything. I can't get Liam to eat or sleep and I can't keep missing meetings for it. I can't handle it anymore. Tell her to come by my house tonight around 7. I'll give her a quick interview," responded Ryder.

He pulled up to the grand house in his Mercedes Benz at 6:30. Ryder came home to find the house quiet and empty...like always. The maid was watching Liam for the day. He knew Liam would be upstairs. He never came out of his room. He just sat in front of his mother's picture sobbing quietly.

Upstairs in his grand bedroom, he took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie. He walked to Liam's room down the large hallway filled with expensive pieces of artwork.

"Liam. Come downstairs. It's time for dinner," Ryder tried to convince Liam.

"I don't want to eat," replied Liam not turning around to face his uncle.

"You have to eat eventually! I don't have time to keep begging you! What do you want from me!" Ryder was losing control of his temper fast.

Liam was in tears now. He turned around to look his uncle in the eyes.  
"I WANT MY MOMMY! BRING MY MOMMY BACK!" Liam shouted at Ryder.

Ryder stared at the child with pity, but soon he flared up with anger again. He was this young boy, asking for dead mother. This was anything but easy on Ryder. Ryder left and made his way downstairs. He wasn't hungry anymore. He told the butler that he wouldn't be eating tonight. Just then the doorbell rang. He remembered that the girl was dropping by. He just wished that she would say yes. He just needed someone to take care of the little boy.

He approached the door. He opened the door. He stood there shocked. Never did he think this day would come.

"Y-you?" he asked flabbergasted.

"Ryder? I...I..." Marley stuttered in just as much shock as Ryder.

"Get out," Ryder said harshly. He couldn't stand to see her face.

"Ryder please! Please give me a chance! I need this money! I have nowhere to go! I have nothing! Please!" Marley was on the ground begging now. He was crying looking up at the cruel man hoping he could change his mind.

"I don't care. I'll find someone else. Just leave," he replied coldly.

"No! Please! I've lost everything! My house, my money. Please help me! I need this job. I promise I'll do anything. I won't disappoint you," she begged hopefully.

Those eyes. Those same blue eyes he fell in love with over ten years ago. No matter how heartless he was, he couldn't leave her like this. It still killed him to see her crying, just like it did when he was sixteen. She was telling the truth. He could tell. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he still had a soft spot for her. And he needed a nanny too and she was willing to accept the demanding job.

"When can you start?" he questioned without making eye contact.

"Now. I already have all my stuff with me," she answered surprised to hear he was willing to her hire her.

"Come in," he stated devoid of emotion.

"I can't thank you enough..." she thanked him.

She walked in to the grand house behind Ryder. She looked around in awe. The house was gorgeous, but so empty.

"Liam, my nephew is upstairs. If you can convince him to come downstairs and eat dinner, then the job is yours. You will live here. As the nanny, I would expect you to take care of Liam full time and also be responsible for cooking at least one meal a day. In return, I will pay you a decent salary, you eat here, and you live here. He's upstairs in the second room on the left. If he eats dinner, then the job is yours. If he doesn't, then you leave," Ryder explained his terms.

She nodded and made her way upstairs. She was nervous. She needed this job more than anything. If she didn't get Liam to eat dinner, she would be on the streets worrying if she would have another meal to eat. She looked at the boy who seemed to have been crying and upset. Nellie's sister had filled her in on the details and Marley knew that Liam had just lost his mother. He walked closer to Liam and bent down to his level.

"Hey there sweetie," Marley spoke softly, careful not to scare the boy.

Liam looked up at Marley slowly. He looked confused to see new face. He didn't speak though. He turned and tried to ignore her.

"Liam, honey, I know your missing you mother, but you need to eat your dinner."

"NO! I just want my mommy!" he yelled.

Marley's heart broke for the little boy. She knew what it was like to lose her mother. Her mom passed away a few years after her high graduation.

"I know...I miss my mommy too. I lost her too. But you know what? Your mommy would be very sad to see that you aren't taking care of yourself. You wouldn't want to make your mommy sad, now would you?" Marley tried to reason with the boy.

He nodded his head "no" as a few more tears spilled from his eyes.

Ryder was waiting downstairs. So many thoughts were crowding his head. What was she doing here? Wasn't she married to Jake? Then why doesn't she have anywhere to go? Ryder tried to tell himself to stop thinking about her. Now she was just a potential nanny. Nothing else. It didn't matter what had happened to her. His thoughts were interrupted with Marley walking down the stairs hand-in-hand with Liam. He couldn't believe it. She actually convinced him to come downstairs.

She made eye contact with Ryder waiting for him to give her a sign.

"James, bring Marley's things inside and place them in the guest bedroom closest to Liam's," said Ryder to the Butler.

Marley smiled slightly taking this as a sign that she got the job.

Ryder motioned for them to take a seat at the dining table. Marley sat next to Liam and fed him before touching her own food. She was clearly good with children. Ryder looked on. He glad to see Liam finally eating. At least had one less thing to worry about. Ryder finished his food and left to go upstairs.

The maid, Lana, took care of the dishes and cleaning up.

Marley took Liam upstairs. She managed to get him ready for bed. Before putting him to sleep, she thought she would take Liam to say goodnight to his uncle. She knocked on the half-open door of the study. Ryder was on the phone, clearly engrossed in an important conversation.

"What?" he asked sharply.

"I just thought you could say goodnight to Liam. I'm going to put him to bed," hesitated Marley.

"Can't you see I'm busy! Get out!" Ryder shouted at Marley and Liam. Seeing her face enhanced his anger. It took him back to all pining, all the hopeless love he had for her. He hated it. It made him feel weak.

Marley was hurt. She wondered what had made Ryder into this cold man he was now. What happened to the sweet Ryder she shared her very first kiss with? She left the study. All she wanted was for Liam to feel a little better. She put Liam to sleep with a soft lullaby that her mother used to sing to her. He fell asleep almost instantly.

Marley made her way to her new room. It was right next to Liam's. She saw her things were already organizes and settled in. She was exhausted. She decided she would take a shower before heading off to bed. After her warm shower, he slipped on a long white nightgown.

She needed to talk to Ryder. She wanted to know why he behaved so rudely earlier.

She stood outside of his study waiting for him to be done. Finally he put the phone down and left the study only to see Marley waiting for him outside in the hallway.

"Good, you're done. I need to talk to you," she said with more confidence.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What happened to you? Why are you behaving like this Ryder? And Liam? You can't act like that! He's just a kid and he just lost his mother. Right now, he needs love. He doesn't need you yelling," she questioned him boldly.

"This is just the way I am and I don't owe you an explanation. I gave you this job and you should be grateful," he said.

"I am grateful. Trust me. But I'm just worried about you. You're so different," she said.

She was caught off guard as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall. His grip on her arms was tight and his face was only inches from her own as he spoke. He started directly into her deep blue eyes.

"A lot has happened since high school. I'm not the same guy I was when we were sixteen. The faster you get that through your head, the better it will be for you," he told her before releasing her from his grip.

"All I'm asking is that you at least try with Liam. He's your responsibility now and you're his only family now. Goodnight," she said leaving him in the empty hallway.

**A/N: Hello readers! I was really excited to finally write this story and I hope you have enjoyed it! Please review because I will only continue if I get enough reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I know Ryder is being kind of an jerk, but that's how I wanted his character to go since his character will change as the story progresses. He's actually based off one of my favorite characters of all time. So for now, please keep reading and reviewing and I will keep writing! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Phone Calls and Nightmares

The next morning Marley woke up feeling refreshed and well-rested. She was ready to put her past behind her and move on with her new life and her new job. She brushed her teeth and walked over to Liam's room. She opened the door and smiled to see Liam was awake. He was sitting up in his bed playing with his toys.

"Good morning Liam," Marley greeted him.

"Good morning Miss..Miss...uh.." Liam struggled to address Marley.

"Marley!" she told him.

"Oh. That's a nice name. My mommy has a nice name too. Her name is Eliz..liz..eliza...lizabeth!" he said.

"Wow. That is a beautiful name! Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Mhmm," Liam nodded.

"Ok, well lets get you ready and then we can have some breakfast!" Marley helped Liam brush his teeth and then walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Liam sat on the table playing with a toy car in the breakfast nook while Marley made pancakes in the kitchen.

-

Ryder woke up to the sound of pots and pans in the kitchen. At first he liked it. It reminded him of life before it became so lonely. Then he recalled the events of the previous night and he was already off to a bad mood.

He made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He found a surprisingly cheerful Liam very happily eating what looked like blueberry pancakes.

"Good morning," Marley said with a bit of hesitation, still shaken a bit from the night before.

"Morning," he responded flatly.

Ryder thought to himself. As much as he hated it, she was right. He was Liam's only family now and maybe it was time he started to be a bit more friendly...just for Liam, and Lizzie. He didn't want his sister to look down on him regretting her decision to leave her son with him.

"I see you're eating Liam. That's good," said Ryder, trying to keep his tone as friendly as he could.

"Mhm! Miss Marley makes some very yummy pancakes! You should eat some too Uncle Ryder!" Liam said with a full mouth.

Marley looked at Ryder awkwardly  
for a bit before bringing a plate of pancakes to Ryder.

"No thanks," Ryder said without looking up.

"Please Ryder. I know you used to love blueberries. That's why I made these," Marley pleaded.

"Please Uncle Ryder! They're very yummy!" said Liam trying to get his uncle to eat.

Ryder began to eat the delicious pancakes without arguing anymore. Marley felt content with how the boys were devouring their pancakes. Her mother was an excellent cook and taught Marley everything she knew.

"Miss Marley! Why don't you eat too with us!" said Liam insisting for her to join them.

"Oh no sweetie, I'll have breakfast afterwards," said Marley not wanting to impose.

"Sit down and eat. Your not a maid," said Ryder.

Marley's heart stopped for a millisecond. What was with Ryder? One second he was hot and next he was cold...Whatever it was Marley was going to figure it out. She was going to peel Ryder Lynn back one layer at a time.

She sat down next to Liam across from Ryder. She enjoyed her pancakes and cleaned up when she was finished.

-  
"Liam! Come on! It's bath time!" Marley called out after Liam.

"No! I don't wanna!" Liam yelled as he ran around the house.

"Liam! Stop running now!" yelled Marley chasing after Liam.

Ryder walked out of his study to see what all the noise was about.

"What is going on!" he called out into the hallway.

Just as he stood outside the door, his body fell on the ground with a thud. Marley's body crashed into his and his body had broken her fall. Stands of soft, long hair aimlessly caressed the sides of his face as their eyes locked in a deep gaze.

Her eyes were just as beautiful and deep as he remembered. It was hard to forget. He saw them every night. There wasn't a night were he didn't think about her. Her breath hitched with nerves from being so close to him. She was completely on top of him and her face was within an inch of his. The feeling was familiar for her. It was the same feeling she used to get ten years ago when she was near Ryder. The feeling of safety and warmth. Even though he was cold, part of him still exuded that same warmth.

Lost in the moment, both of them forgot everything. That was until Liam reminded them.

"What are you doing?" he asked innocently.

Marley quickly got up, embarrassed. Her face turned pink. She avoided looking at Ryder.

"Come on Liam," she said while pulling Liam along to his room for his bath.

Ryder stood there confused. All those old feelings, revisited. A part of him liked it, but the other part of him knew it was bad news. If there's anything that life had taught him, it's to never become close to people; they always leave.

-

"Vrooom! Vrooooom!" Liam was making noises with his toy boat in the bathtub while Marley scrubbed the little boy down. He had beautiful brown eyes, much like his uncles. His hair too resembled Ryder's.

He looked up at Marley with his big brown eyes.

"Does Uncle Ryder hate me?" he questioned.

"What? Of course not! What makes you think that?" Marley replied.

"Sometimes he yells and he's mean. He's not nice like you Miss Marley. I think he doesn't want me to live with him," he said frowning.

Ryder was listening to the conversation from the bathroom door.

"Your uncle loves you very much. That's why he let me stay here, so I could take care of you and make sure you grow up to be a healthy and good boy. I know he can be a meanie sometimes but it doesn't mean he doesn't care Liam," said Marley while rinsing him.

Ryder felt horrible. His own nephew thought that he hated him. Sure he wasn't the friendliest or most fun-loving uncle, but it didn't mean that he didn't care.

-  
The day passed by with Ryder spending most if his time in his study and Marley spending her time with Liam. She was amazing with him. She loved children, but she never had her own...for...reasons.

Marley used her mothers old recipe for lasagna for dinner. She loved to cook, so she didn't mind making dinner. It reminded her of mother. The three sat down at the dining table and ate. She helped Liam so he wouldn't make a mess.

"Ryder, do you like it?" asked Marley.

"It's good," he said.

"Thanks. It was my mom's recipe. It was one of the last meals she made before-b-before she-um, before she passed away..." Marley tried to hold back her tears.

Her mother died? Ryder was shocked. He never even knew...

"I'm sorry to hear that..." said Ryder apologetically. If anyone knew what losing a loved one felt like, it was him.

They continued with dinner and afterwards Marley placed Liam on the counter while she cleaned up.

"You don't have to clean up, you can call in the maid," said Ryder.

"No, I don't mind. I like working. It keeps my mind off...things," Marley told him.

Ryder just nodded and walked upstairs. What did she mean? What kind of things did she not want to think about?

-  
"I said to stop calling me," Marley whispered into her cell phone.

"Just please, leave me alone," she said while crying though the phone.

Ryder was listening and watching from the staircase. He tried to decipher who was on the other end. It was obviously someone Marley didn't want to talk to, but they seemed to be harassing her...She put the phone down and was still crying quietly.

"Who was that?" asked Ryder.

Market was caught off guard. She didn't know that she wasn't alone.

"Oh-um-no one," she lied.

"Don't lie. Is someone bothering you?"

"Oh, no. Just annoying salespeople. That's all," she responded, hoping he would buy the excuse.

"Ok, then why are you crying?" he challenged.

"Why do you care anyways? Last night you didn't even want to see my face. I was begging you for this damn job and you didn't even give a care about the fact that I was on the streets!" she yelled at him while more tears spilled from her eyes.

"Forget it. You're not worth it. You never were," he stately coldly before walking back upstairs.

-

"Uncle Ryder! Uncle Ryder! Wake up! Miss Marley-she-she-" yelled Liam trying to wake Ryder up.

"Liam! What is it! It's three in the morning!" groaned Ryder getting out of bed. He heard shrieking and screaming coming from down the hall. Liam grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway.

He opened the door to Marley's room and ran over to Marley immediately. She was having a nightmare, an intense one. She was shaking and kicking and squirming. Shrieks of terror were leaving her mouth.

"Marley! Marley! Wake up!" he said while trying to wake her up.

"No! Ahh! Stop! Stop it! Don't touch me! Leave me alone! No! No!" Marley's screams were coupled with pleas of desperation.

"Marley! Marley, it's me Ryder! Wake up," he said trying to shake her from her sleep.

She woke up crying from the horrible nightmare. She was sitting up and Ryder handed her a glass of water, which she drank furiously.

He was cupping her face now, trying to calm her down.

"He's gonna find me. He's gonna come find me. He's gonna take me back...he's gonna find me..."she said shaking as she leaned into Ryder. His arms were wrapped around her now and he was rocking her back and forth gently at an attempt to calm her down.

"Shhh...it's okay. Your safe here. No one is going to hurt you," he tried to comfort her. They stayed that way for a while. Her nightgown exposed a bit of her lower neck and Ryder thought he saw something. He pushed her hair away and saw what Marley had been hiding with her long hair. A bruise the size of a tennis ball was exposed. Had she been hit? There was no way it was an accident. Ryder could tell from the sight it was intentional...were there more? Did this have anything to do with the weird phone call? He had to find out.

"Marley...I..." he tried to ask, but he realized that she had already drifted off to sleep.

He decided he would ask her tomorrow. He laid her down gently and covered her with the blanket.

"Liam, come on. Go back to bed now," he told the little boy, who looked rather frightened.

"Uncle Ryder? Can I sleep with you? I'm scared..." Liam asked, using his big brown eyes to convince his uncle.

"Fine. Let's go," Ryder gave in.

-

The next morning, after Marley woke up, she walked to to Liam's room. She opened the door, but was surprised to see the bed empty.

"Liam! Liam!" Marley called out looking for him. She was checking all the rooms now and there was no repsonse. She was worried. What if something happened to him?

She pushed Ryder's bedroom door open with out a second thought in her rush to find Liam, so it didn't occur to her to knock.

Ryder stood naked with only a white towel wrapped around his waist. Tiny beads of water were covering his exposed skin. He saw her blush. She always was shy when it came to these situations, he thought. A small smirk played on his mouth as he saw her avoid eye contact.

"I-uh-I-Liam..." she tried to explain while still avoiding looking at him.

"Liam slept with me last night," Ryder told her.

"Oh..okay. I-I...sorry..um..."she said fumbling over her words as she left.

Ryder quickly put on his work clothes before rushing after Marley. He caught her in the hallway.

"Marley, I wanted to talk to you about last night," Ryder called out.

"Last night? What about it?" she asked.

"You were having a nightmare. It was intense. You kept saying that someone was coming to find you...did that have to do with the phone call?" he asked concerned.

It all came back to her now. The nightmare. "No. I mean...sometimes it just happens because of my mom. I'll have nightmares here and again about her..." she lied.

"It didn't sound like it was about your mom. And that that bruise on your neck also doesn't look like it has to do with your mom...and neither did that phone call," he argued.

Marley stood their shocked...he couldn't find out..

"Don't lie to me Marley. If you tell me the truth, I could help you. If someone is bothering you, we can tell the police..." he said.

"I don't need any help," she said.

"Stubborn as always. You work for me now, and you're taking care of my nephew. If my nephew is harmed in any way because of your personal issues, I will forget every last bit of humanity I have left in me, do you understand?" he replied coldly.

She nodded in understanding.

Ryder turned back around to walk to his room, when he ubruptly stopped and turned around once again.

He stared her straight in the eyes.

"Oh, and one more thing. I received a strange phone call this morning on the house line. I guess Jake wanted to finish up your little conversation up from last night.

Marley's heart stopped.

A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I know Ryder is being kind of an jerk, but that's how I wanted his character to go since his character will change as the story progresses. He's actually based off one of my favorite characters of all time. So for now, please keep reading and reviewing and I will keep writing! Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

The next morning Marley woke up feeling refreshed and well-rested. She was ready to put her past behind her and move on with her new life and her new job. She brushed her teeth and walked over to Liam's room. She opened the door and smiled to see Liam was awake. He was sitting up in his bed playing with his toys.

"Good morning Liam," Marley greeted him.

"Good morning Miss..Miss...uh.." Liam struggled to address Marley.

"Marley!" she told him.

"Oh. That's a nice name. My mommy has a nice name too. Her name is Eliz..liz..eliza...lizabeth!" he said.

"Wow. That is a beautiful name! Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Mhmm," Liam nodded.

"Ok, well lets get you ready and then we can have some breakfast!" Marley helped Liam brush his teeth and then walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Liam sat on the table playing with a toy car in the breakfast nook while Marley made pancakes in the kitchen.

-

Ryder woke up to the sound of pots and pans in the kitchen. At first he liked it. It reminded him of life before it became so lonely. Then he recalled the events of the previous night and he was already off to a bad mood.

He made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He found a surprisingly cheerful Liam very happily eating what looked like blueberry pancakes.

"Good morning," Marley said with a bit of hesitation, still shaken a bit from the night before.

"Morning," he responded flatly.

Ryder thought to himself. As much as he hated it, she was right. He was Liam's only family now and maybe it was time he started to be a bit more friendly...just for Liam, and Lizzie. He didn't want his sister to look down on him regretting her decision to leave her son with him.

"I see you're eating Liam. That's good," said Ryder, trying to keep his tone as friendly as he could.

"Mhm! Miss Marley makes some very yummy pancakes! You should eat some too Uncle Ryder!" Liam said with a full mouth.

Marley looked at Ryder awkwardly  
for a bit before bringing a plate of pancakes to Ryder.

"No thanks," Ryder said without looking up.

"Please Ryder. I know you used to love blueberries. That's why I made these," Marley pleaded.

"Please Uncle Ryder! They're very yummy!" said Liam trying to get his uncle to eat.

Ryder began to eat the delicious pancakes without arguing anymore. Marley felt content with how the boys were devouring their pancakes. Her mother was an excellent cook and taught Marley everything she knew.

"Miss Marley! Why don't you eat too with us!" said Liam insisting for her to join them.

"Oh no sweetie, I'll have breakfast afterwards," said Marley not wanting to impose.

"Sit down and eat. Your not a maid," said Ryder.

Marley's heart stopped for a millisecond. What was with Ryder? One second he was hot and next he was cold...Whatever it was Marley was going to figure it out. She was going to peel Ryder Lynn back one layer at a time.

She sat down next to Liam across from Ryder. She enjoyed her pancakes and cleaned up when she was finished.

-  
"Liam! Come on! It's bath time!" Marley called out after Liam.

"No! I don't wanna!" Liam yelled as he ran around the house.

"Liam! Stop running now!" yelled Marley chasing after Liam.

Ryder walked out of his study to see what all the noise was about.

"What is going on!" he called out into the hallway.

Just as he stood outside the door, his body fell on the ground with a thud. Marley's body crashed into his and his body had broken her fall. Stands of soft, long hair aimlessly caressed the sides of his face as their eyes locked in a deep gaze.

Her eyes were just as beautiful and deep as he remembered. It was hard to forget. He saw them every night. There wasn't a night were he didn't think about her. Her breath hitched with nerves from being so close to him. She was completely on top of him and her face was within an inch of his. The feeling was familiar for her. It was the same feeling she used to get ten years ago when she was near Ryder. The feeling of safety and warmth. Even though he was cold, part of him still exuded that same warmth.

Lost in the moment, both of them forgot everything. That was until Liam reminded them.

"What are you doing?" he asked innocently.

Marley quickly got up, embarrassed. Her face turned pink. She avoided looking at Ryder.

"Come on Liam," she said while pulling Liam along to his room for his bath.

Ryder stood there confused. All those old feelings, revisited. A part of him liked it, but the other part of him knew it was bad news. If there's anything that life had taught him, it's to never become close to people; they always leave.

-

"Vrooom! Vrooooom!" Liam was making noises with his toy boat in the bathtub while Marley scrubbed the little boy down. He had beautiful brown eyes, much like his uncles. His hair too resembled Ryder's.

He looked up at Marley with his big brown eyes.

"Does Uncle Ryder hate me?" he questioned.

"What? Of course not! What makes you think that?" Marley replied.

"Sometimes he yells and he's mean. He's not nice like you Miss Marley. I think he doesn't want me to live with him," he said frowning.

Ryder was listening to the conversation from the bathroom door.

"Your uncle loves you very much. That's why he let me stay here, so I could take care of you and make sure you grow up to be a healthy and good boy. I know he can be a meanie sometimes but it doesn't mean he doesn't care Liam," said Marley while rinsing him.

Ryder felt horrible. His own nephew thought that he hated him. Sure he wasn't the friendliest or most fun-loving uncle, but it didn't mean that he didn't care.

-  
The day passed by with Ryder spending most if his time in his study and Marley spending her time with Liam. She was amazing with him. She loved children, but she never had her own...for...reasons.

Marley used her mothers old recipe for lasagna for dinner. She loved to cook, so she didn't mind making dinner. It reminded her of mother. The three sat down at the dining table and ate. She helped Liam so he wouldn't make a mess.

"Ryder, do you like it?" asked Marley.

"It's good," he said.

"Thanks. It was my mom's recipe. It was one of the last meals she made before-b-before she-um, before she passed away..." Marley tried to hold back her tears.

Her mother died? Ryder was shocked. He never even knew...

"I'm sorry to hear that..." said Ryder apologetically. If anyone knew what losing a loved one felt like, it was him.

They continued with dinner and afterwards Marley placed Liam on the counter while she cleaned up.

"You don't have to clean up, you can call in the maid," said Ryder.

"No, I don't mind. I like working. It keeps my mind off...things," Marley told him.

Ryder just nodded and walked upstairs. What did she mean? What kind of things did she not want to think about?

-  
"I said to stop calling me," Marley whispered into her cell phone.

"Just please, leave me alone," she said while crying though the phone.

Ryder was listening and watching from the staircase. He tried to decipher who was on the other end. It was obviously someone Marley didn't want to talk to, but they seemed to be harassing her...She put the phone down and was still crying quietly.

"Who was that?" asked Ryder.

Market was caught off guard. She didn't know that she wasn't alone.

"Oh-um-no one," she lied.

"Don't lie. Is someone bothering you?"

"Oh, no. Just annoying salespeople. That's all," she responded, hoping he would buy the excuse.

"Ok, then why are you crying?" he challenged.

"Why do you care anyways? Last night you didn't even want to see my face. I was begging you for this damn job and you didn't even give a care about the fact that I was on the streets!" she yelled at him while more tears spilled from her eyes.

"Forget it. You're not worth it. You never were," he stately coldly before walking back upstairs.

-

"Uncle Ryder! Uncle Ryder! Wake up! Miss Marley-she-she-" yelled Liam trying to wake Ryder up.

"Liam! What is it! It's three in the morning!" groaned Ryder getting out of bed. He heard shrieking and screaming coming from down the hall. Liam grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway.

He opened the door to Marley's room and ran over to Marley immediately. She was having a nightmare, an intense one. She was shaking and kicking and squirming. Shrieks of terror were leaving her mouth.

"Marley! Marley! Wake up!" he said while trying to wake her up.

"No! Ahh! Stop! Stop it! Don't touch me! Leave me alone! No! No!" Marley's screams were coupled with pleas of desperation.

"Marley! Marley, it's me Ryder! Wake up," he said trying to shake her from her sleep.

She woke up crying from the horrible nightmare. She was sitting up and Ryder handed her a glass of water, which she drank furiously.

He was cupping her face now, trying to calm her down.

"He's gonna find me. He's gonna come find me. He's gonna take me back...he's gonna find me..."she said shaking as she leaned into Ryder. His arms were wrapped around her now and he was rocking her back and forth gently at an attempt to calm her down.

"Shhh...it's okay. Your safe here. No one is going to hurt you," he tried to comfort her. They stayed that way for a while. Her nightgown exposed a bit of her lower neck and Ryder thought he saw something. He pushed her hair away and saw what Marley had been hiding with her long hair. A bruise the size of a tennis ball was exposed. Had she been hit? There was no way it was an accident. Ryder could tell from the sight it was intentional...were there more? Did this have anything to do with the weird phone call? He had to find out.

"Marley...I..." he tried to ask, but he realized that she had already drifted off to sleep.

He decided he would ask her tomorrow. He laid her down gently and covered her with the blanket.

"Liam, come on. Go back to bed now," he told the little boy, who looked rather frightened.

"Uncle Ryder? Can I sleep with you? I'm scared..." Liam asked, using his big brown eyes to convince his uncle.

"Fine. Let's go," Ryder gave in.

-

The next morning, after Marley woke up, she walked to to Liam's room. She opened the door, but was surprised to see the bed empty.

"Liam! Liam!" Marley called out looking for him. She was checking all the rooms now and there was no repsonse. She was worried. What if something happened to him?

She pushed Ryder's bedroom door open with out a second thought in her rush to find Liam, so it didn't occur to her to knock.

Ryder stood naked with only a white towel wrapped around his waist. Tiny beads of water were covering his exposed skin. He saw her blush. She always was shy when it came to these situations, he thought. A small smirk played on his mouth as he saw her avoid eye contact.

"I-uh-I-Liam..." she tried to explain while still avoiding looking at him.

"Liam slept with me last night," Ryder told her.

"Oh..okay. I-I...sorry..um..."she said fumbling over her words as she left.

Ryder quickly put on his work clothes before rushing after Marley. He caught her in the hallway.

"Marley, I wanted to talk to you about last night," Ryder called out.

"Last night? What about it?" she asked.

"You were having a nightmare. It was intense. You kept saying that someone was coming to find you...did that have to do with the phone call?" he asked concerned.

It all came back to her now. The nightmare. "No. I mean...sometimes it just happens because of my mom. I'll have nightmares here and again about her..." she lied.

"It didn't sound like it was about your mom. And that that bruise on your neck also doesn't look like it has to do with your mom...and neither did that phone call," he argued.

Marley stood their shocked...he couldn't find out..

"Don't lie to me Marley. If you tell me the truth, I could help you. If someone is bothering you, we can tell the police..." he said.

"I don't need any help," she said.

"Stubborn as always. You work for me now, and you're taking care of my nephew. If my nephew is harmed in any way because of your personal issues, I will forget every last bit of humanity I have left in me, do you understand?" he replied coldly.

She nodded in understanding.

Ryder turned back around to walk to his room, when he ubruptly stopped and turned around once again.

He stared her straight in the eyes.

"Oh, and one more thing. I received a strange phone call this morning on the house line. I guess Jake wanted to finish up your little conversation up from last night.

Marley's heart stopped.

A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I know Ryder is being kind of an jerk, but that's how I wanted his character to go since his character will change as the story progresses. He's actually based off one of my favorite characters of all time. So for now, please keep reading and reviewing and I will keep writing! Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

The next morning Marley woke up feeling refreshed and well-rested. She was ready to put her past behind her and move on with her new life and her new job. She brushed her teeth and walked over to Liam's room. She opened the door and smiled to see Liam was awake. He was sitting up in his bed playing with his toys.

"Good morning Liam," Marley greeted him.

"Good morning Miss..Miss...uh.." Liam struggled to address Marley.

"Marley!" she told him.

"Oh. That's a nice name. My mommy has a nice name too. Her name is Eliz..liz..eliza...lizabeth!" he said.

"Wow. That is a beautiful name! Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Mhmm," Liam nodded.

"Ok, well lets get you ready and then we can have some breakfast!" Marley helped Liam brush his teeth and then walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Liam sat on the table playing with a toy car in the breakfast nook while Marley made pancakes in the kitchen.

-

Ryder woke up to the sound of pots and pans in the kitchen. At first he liked it. It reminded him of life before it became so lonely. Then he recalled the events of the previous night and he was already off to a bad mood.

He made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He found a surprisingly cheerful Liam very happily eating what looked like blueberry pancakes.

"Good morning," Marley said with a bit of hesitation, still shaken a bit from the night before.

"Morning," he responded flatly.

Ryder thought to himself. As much as he hated it, she was right. He was Liam's only family now and maybe it was time he started to be a bit more friendly...just for Liam, and Lizzie. He didn't want his sister to look down on him regretting her decision to leave her son with him.

"I see you're eating Liam. That's good," said Ryder, trying to keep his tone as friendly as he could.

"Mhm! Miss Marley makes some very yummy pancakes! You should eat some too Uncle Ryder!" Liam said with a full mouth.

Marley looked at Ryder awkwardly  
for a bit before bringing a plate of pancakes to Ryder.

"No thanks," Ryder said without looking up.

"Please Ryder. I know you used to love blueberries. That's why I made these," Marley pleaded.

"Please Uncle Ryder! They're very yummy!" said Liam trying to get his uncle to eat.

Ryder began to eat the delicious pancakes without arguing anymore. Marley felt content with how the boys were devouring their pancakes. Her mother was an excellent cook and taught Marley everything she knew.

"Miss Marley! Why don't you eat too with us!" said Liam insisting for her to join them.

"Oh no sweetie, I'll have breakfast afterwards," said Marley not wanting to impose.

"Sit down and eat. Your not a maid," said Ryder.

Marley's heart stopped for a millisecond. What was with Ryder? One second he was hot and next he was cold...Whatever it was Marley was going to figure it out. She was going to peel Ryder Lynn back one layer at a time.

She sat down next to Liam across from Ryder. She enjoyed her pancakes and cleaned up when she was finished.

-  
"Liam! Come on! It's bath time!" Marley called out after Liam.

"No! I don't wanna!" Liam yelled as he ran around the house.

"Liam! Stop running now!" yelled Marley chasing after Liam.

Ryder walked out of his study to see what all the noise was about.

"What is going on!" he called out into the hallway.

Just as he stood outside the door, his body fell on the ground with a thud. Marley's body crashed into his and his body had broken her fall. Stands of soft, long hair aimlessly caressed the sides of his face as their eyes locked in a deep gaze.

Her eyes were just as beautiful and deep as he remembered. It was hard to forget. He saw them every night. There wasn't a night were he didn't think about her. Her breath hitched with nerves from being so close to him. She was completely on top of him and her face was within an inch of his. The feeling was familiar for her. It was the same feeling she used to get ten years ago when she was near Ryder. The feeling of safety and warmth. Even though he was cold, part of him still exuded that same warmth.

Lost in the moment, both of them forgot everything. That was until Liam reminded them.

"What are you doing?" he asked innocently.

Marley quickly got up, embarrassed. Her face turned pink. She avoided looking at Ryder.

"Come on Liam," she said while pulling Liam along to his room for his bath.

Ryder stood there confused. All those old feelings, revisited. A part of him liked it, but the other part of him knew it was bad news. If there's anything that life had taught him, it's to never become close to people; they always leave.

-

"Vrooom! Vrooooom!" Liam was making noises with his toy boat in the bathtub while Marley scrubbed the little boy down. He had beautiful brown eyes, much like his uncles. His hair too resembled Ryder's.

He looked up at Marley with his big brown eyes.

"Does Uncle Ryder hate me?" he questioned.

"What? Of course not! What makes you think that?" Marley replied.

"Sometimes he yells and he's mean. He's not nice like you Miss Marley. I think he doesn't want me to live with him," he said frowning.

Ryder was listening to the conversation from the bathroom door.

"Your uncle loves you very much. That's why he let me stay here, so I could take care of you and make sure you grow up to be a healthy and good boy. I know he can be a meanie sometimes but it doesn't mean he doesn't care Liam," said Marley while rinsing him.

Ryder felt horrible. His own nephew thought that he hated him. Sure he wasn't the friendliest or most fun-loving uncle, but it didn't mean that he didn't care.

-  
The day passed by with Ryder spending most if his time in his study and Marley spending her time with Liam. She was amazing with him. She loved children, but she never had her own...for...reasons.

Marley used her mothers old recipe for lasagna for dinner. She loved to cook, so she didn't mind making dinner. It reminded her of mother. The three sat down at the dining table and ate. She helped Liam so he wouldn't make a mess.

"Ryder, do you like it?" asked Marley.

"It's good," he said.

"Thanks. It was my mom's recipe. It was one of the last meals she made before-b-before she-um, before she passed away..." Marley tried to hold back her tears.

Her mother died? Ryder was shocked. He never even knew...

"I'm sorry to hear that..." said Ryder apologetically. If anyone knew what losing a loved one felt like, it was him.

They continued with dinner and afterwards Marley placed Liam on the counter while she cleaned up.

"You don't have to clean up, you can call in the maid," said Ryder.

"No, I don't mind. I like working. It keeps my mind off...things," Marley told him.

Ryder just nodded and walked upstairs. What did she mean? What kind of things did she not want to think about?

-  
"I said to stop calling me," Marley whispered into her cell phone.

"Just please, leave me alone," she said while crying though the phone.

Ryder was listening and watching from the staircase. He tried to decipher who was on the other end. It was obviously someone Marley didn't want to talk to, but they seemed to be harassing her...She put the phone down and was still crying quietly.

"Who was that?" asked Ryder.

Market was caught off guard. She didn't know that she wasn't alone.

"Oh-um-no one," she lied.

"Don't lie. Is someone bothering you?"

"Oh, no. Just annoying salespeople. That's all," she responded, hoping he would buy the excuse.

"Ok, then why are you crying?" he challenged.

"Why do you care anyways? Last night you didn't even want to see my face. I was begging you for this damn job and you didn't even give a care about the fact that I was on the streets!" she yelled at him while more tears spilled from her eyes.

"Forget it. You're not worth it. You never were," he stately coldly before walking back upstairs.

-

"Uncle Ryder! Uncle Ryder! Wake up! Miss Marley-she-she-" yelled Liam trying to wake Ryder up.

"Liam! What is it! It's three in the morning!" groaned Ryder getting out of bed. He heard shrieking and screaming coming from down the hall. Liam grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway.

He opened the door to Marley's room and ran over to Marley immediately. She was having a nightmare, an intense one. She was shaking and kicking and squirming. Shrieks of terror were leaving her mouth.

"Marley! Marley! Wake up!" he said while trying to wake her up.

"No! Ahh! Stop! Stop it! Don't touch me! Leave me alone! No! No!" Marley's screams were coupled with pleas of desperation.

"Marley! Marley, it's me Ryder! Wake up," he said trying to shake her from her sleep.

She woke up crying from the horrible nightmare. She was sitting up and Ryder handed her a glass of water, which she drank furiously.

He was cupping her face now, trying to calm her down.

"He's gonna find me. He's gonna come find me. He's gonna take me back...he's gonna find me..."she said shaking as she leaned into Ryder. His arms were wrapped around her now and he was rocking her back and forth gently at an attempt to calm her down.

"Shhh...it's okay. Your safe here. No one is going to hurt you," he tried to comfort her. They stayed that way for a while. Her nightgown exposed a bit of her lower neck and Ryder thought he saw something. He pushed her hair away and saw what Marley had been hiding with her long hair. A bruise the size of a tennis ball was exposed. Had she been hit? There was no way it was an accident. Ryder could tell from the sight it was intentional...were there more? Did this have anything to do with the weird phone call? He had to find out.

"Marley...I..." he tried to ask, but he realized that she had already drifted off to sleep.

He decided he would ask her tomorrow. He laid her down gently and covered her with the blanket.

"Liam, come on. Go back to bed now," he told the little boy, who looked rather frightened.

"Uncle Ryder? Can I sleep with you? I'm scared..." Liam asked, using his big brown eyes to convince his uncle.

"Fine. Let's go," Ryder gave in.

-

The next morning, after Marley woke up, she walked to to Liam's room. She opened the door, but was surprised to see the bed empty.

"Liam! Liam!" Marley called out looking for him. She was checking all the rooms now and there was no repsonse. She was worried. What if something happened to him?

She pushed Ryder's bedroom door open with out a second thought in her rush to find Liam, so it didn't occur to her to knock.

Ryder stood naked with only a white towel wrapped around his waist. Tiny beads of water were covering his exposed skin. He saw her blush. She always was shy when it came to these situations, he thought. A small smirk played on his mouth as he saw her avoid eye contact.

"I-uh-I-Liam..." she tried to explain while still avoiding looking at him.

"Liam slept with me last night," Ryder told her.

"Oh..okay. I-I...sorry..um..."she said fumbling over her words as she left.

Ryder quickly put on his work clothes before rushing after Marley. He caught her in the hallway.

"Marley, I wanted to talk to you about last night," Ryder called out.

"Last night? What about it?" she asked.

"You were having a nightmare. It was intense. You kept saying that someone was coming to find you...did that have to do with the phone call?" he asked concerned.

It all came back to her now. The nightmare. "No. I mean...sometimes it just happens because of my mom. I'll have nightmares here and again about her..." she lied.

"It didn't sound like it was about your mom. And that that bruise on your neck also doesn't look like it has to do with your mom...and neither did that phone call," he argued.

Marley stood their shocked...he couldn't find out..

"Don't lie to me Marley. If you tell me the truth, I could help you. If someone is bothering you, we can tell the police..." he said.

"I don't need any help," she said.

"Stubborn as always. You work for me now, and you're taking care of my nephew. If my nephew is harmed in any way because of your personal issues, I will forget every last bit of humanity I have left in me, do you understand?" he replied coldly.

She nodded in understanding.

Ryder turned back around to walk to his room, when he ubruptly stopped and turned around once again.

He stared her straight in the eyes.

"Oh, and one more thing. I received a strange phone call this morning on the house line. I guess Jake wanted to finish up your little conversation up from last night.

Marley's heart stopped.

**A/N: Thanks you readers again for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! Please continued to do so as it encourages me to write and update faster and more often! **


End file.
